


No matter where you are

by notalosechester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bingo Fill, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Depression, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Inspired By, M/M, References to Depression, Short, Slightly - Freeform, Video: Daniel and Depression, idk tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: Dan is coming out with his depression, and he realizes how far he has come.





	No matter where you are

**Author's Note:**

> soooo this is for the phandomficfests Phan bingo that i signed up to do, and i think its a good start. so, the prompt was depression, and i really didnt want to be cliche and write about being sad, especially since 1) Dan said it doesnt necessarily effect him like that, and 2) i know it effects people in different ways. i want to respect this, and be mindful that this isnt something "cool" or "edgy" its an issue that lots of people struggle with, and it hurts many people. so with that in mind, here it goes! :D i didnt mean for this to be a sad fic, its supposed to celebrate that Dan is doing better and that so can you if you struggle with this too. stay strong! <3
> 
> P.s this doesnt go into too much detail about depression, but i think just to be on the safe side, be careful if you get triggered easily. i havent really written this kinda stuff before so, yea. :)   
>  Title inspired by No Matter Where You Are by Us The Duo  
>  Kay

“I’m very proud of you, Daniel Howell.” 

Dan looked up from the computer, his eyes widening in surprise. He had sat down about an hour ago to finish editing, and had forgotten all about being in the same house as someone else. “Why?” Phil smiled, and came to wrap his arms around his shoulders, nuzzling into his neck.   
“You’re so brave. Posting this video. I think past you would have been shocked you did such a thing.” Dan snorted, leaning into his soft touch, looking at the editing screen, the frames of his Daniel and Depression video staring back at him.   
It had been huge for him, deciding to share this, exposing himself to his viewers like this. But he felt like he had to. It felt like that moment in the anime when the hero had to wield their magical weapon and face the giant snarling beast themselves. Granted, there had been no flash of light and mystical angels singing as he destroyed the beast and entered this moment of intense self discovery, but he had felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. It was the first step to being himself again. And he felt like he had a duty to others facing the same thing he was. Sharing what had helped him become more human would help someone out there, even if it was in a small way, Dan would feel like he had accomplished something massive. 

“I love you.” Phil whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple, hugging his shoulders. Dan felt tears prick his eyes and he wheeled around to face him and stood up to take Phil up in his arms. There was no doubt that one of the major reasons why Dan was doing so much better was because of Phil. he was his ray of sunshine, and he kept him whole. Dan would be so much worse if he hadn’t found Phil. if Phil hadn’t rescued him, and been the friend he had needed. The love he needed. 

“Thank you.” he said, breathless as tears began to flow. Phil stood stunned under his hold before he hugged him back viciously. “I love you too.”   
And for a moment, Dan let himself cry, releasing years of pent up fear and sadness and happiness that came from now, holding Phil and just sobbing. Phil did what he did best, soothing him with soft pats and kisses, saying how much he loved him and how brave he was and how proud he was, and that he would always be there. No matter what. When his tears had run him dry, he sat back down with a puff of a sigh, wiping his eyes as he tried not to make eye contact with Phil. 

“If you tell anyone about this, i will sabotage your plants.” Phil laughed, his blue eyes warm.  
“Don’t worry Spaniel Towel, your secret’s safe with me.” he winked, or tried to, and left with one last kiss and trotted off to the kitchen. Dan found himself laughing, and he felt like things would turn out okay. 

Depression who? Dan didn’t know her.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! leave a comment and kudos for me, and follow me on Tumblr @notalosechesterawinchester. thanks so much for reading, i hope you guys have a great week! bye ^.^  
>  Kay


End file.
